The present invention relates to a clip for fixing elongate articles such as pipes and cables for example to a machine or vehicle. Such clips are often mounted so that they can support and retain pipes and cables securely but without damage to the pipes and cables or to the object on which the pipes and cables are to be supported.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clip one size of which is adapted to support pipes etc. of a range of sizes, varying by say up to about 50% in diameter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an improved clip which is simple to manufacture and easy to assemble and use.